


Open 24/7 (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Open 24/7 (Miya Osamu x Reader)

You flip another page of your book while snacking on some grapes for dessert. Dinner was great as usual, — courtesy of one Miya Osamu. The couch cushions dips when the man himself sits beside you, his head thrown back as his arms spread across the back of the couch. He stays silent, just staring into space, deep in thought. After a few minutes of silence, he turns to you.

“Babe,” he says, tone tired but serious.

You don’t even look up from your book, only making a noncommital hum for him to continue.

“D’ya think I should make the stores be open 24/7?”

Your eyebrows furrow as you think. It makes sense. Onigiri Miya is booming, and it would certainly provide a boost especially to the stores located around the night scene streets and the shopping districts. The more pressing issue is if the current resources – staff, inventory, utilities – can pull off the additional hours and demands.

You tell Osamu so and he sighs. He nods slightly as you talk, already knowing most of these points but it’s reassuring for him to hear it from you. He stays quiet when you finish, staring at the ceiling, still thinking. You turn your attention back to your book, leaving him to ruminate.

“Guess we’re heading there, but not yet, huh?” Osamu mutters.

You hum distractedly but slightly smiles hearing the ‘we’.

He sighs, mumbling, “Be nice to have it 24/7 though.”

You just hum again, muttering under your breath, “Am open for you 24/7.”

Osamu blinks, head slowly turning toward you. You freeze when you make eye contact, internally cursing how you said that out loud. You sure made your bed on that one, and Osamu’s going to make sure you lie on it.

The shit-eating grin that spreads on his face, makes you snap your book shut and quickly stand. But Osamu’s quicker – lunging to grab you by the waist and pulling you on top of him. You try to slap his hands away, but you topple over him anyways.

“What was that, babe? Did ya say somethin’?” he asks, tone too cheery for your liking.

“Nothing,” you quickly answer, not even meeting his gaze. “Ya sure ‘bout that?” He teases, trying to keep you on his lap but you squirm, struggling to get up.

“Shut up!” You huff, managing to stand. “I didn’t say anything!”

He smirks as you practically run away from him, heading straight to your room. To your utter chagrin, Osamu is hot on your heels, ‘innocently’ calling out, “Pretty sure ya said something, babe. What was that, babe? Babe? Didn’t hear ya clearly. Can ya repeat that? Babe?”

You don’t even try to hide your retreat anymore, attempting to slam the door shut in his face. But Osamu shoves his foot, preventing the door to close fully. You shove your own weight on it, but that just makes him chuckle. The door didn’t even budge an inch.

“Gee, babe. What’s gotten into ya? Was just askin’ what you said. Ya really should just repeat it fer me.”

“Shut up. I didn’t say anything. You’re hearing things.” You groan, cursing Osamu’s dead weight against the door.

“Come on, babe. I promise I won’t tease ya.”

“Liar.”

“Damn, don’t hurt my feelings like that. I’d never lie to you. Like how I ain’t lyin’ when I said I heard ya say something.”

You give up on the door, plopping yourself face first in the bed, burying your warm face in a pillow, cursing yourself. You bury yourself even further when you feel the unmistakable dip of the mattress beside you.

“Baaaaaabbbbbeee~”

You jerk, feeling his hot breath by your ear, elbow blindly flying out. He grunts when it connects with his chest, but the satisfaction from your little revenge is short-lived. Osamu runs his fingers down your sides, finding all your ticklish spots. He grins as you laugh, squirming and screaming in his grip.

You shout in defeat, trying to catch your breath as Osamu hovers over you. His eyes, dancing with mischief, gazes down at you fondly. You try to cover your face with your hands but he pulls them away, so you push at his face instead. He snorts, lying beside you with an “Oof!”, then rolling you over so you’re lying atop of him.

“Yer so cute when ya say sweet things like that, ya know?”

“Don’t you ever shut up?”

“Cutie.”

“You’re so– What’re you doing?”

Osamu pushes himself up, hovering over you again, caging you between his arms. “Ya said 24/7, babe. Now spread those legs open.”

* * *

**_Epilogue:_ **

It’s way past midnight when Osamu finally...uh, took a break from your activities. You groan, feeling boneless and incredibly sweaty. You just lay there panting, too fatigued to even lift a limb.

You watch Osamu walk back into the bedroom, still naked, drinking a glass of water. He puts another glass on the bedside table for you, but you just shake your head. He settles back on the bed, saying, “Ten minutes.”

“Huh?”

“Ten mins then I’ll be right back up.”

“...For the record, I now regret saying that.”

“You were screamin’ something different awhile ago.”

“Shut up and make that fifteen minutes.”

* * *

_**Epilogue 2:** _

You fail to stifle a yawn as you stir your coffee. The birds chirping outside served to only remind you further how you disliked dealing with morning people. It was barely half past eight when Atsumu showed up at your door, cheerily demanding breakfast. After a swift trade of blows with creative choices of curse words between the brothers (plus a kiss on the cheek for you from Atsumu), now you three are in the kitchen setting up the table.

Atsumu frowns at your exhausted state, pouting when he sees an equally exhausted Osamu set down the food.

Atsumu whines, “I haven’t visited ya guys in a month. Ya could at least be excited to see me.”

“Who’d be excited to see yer ugly mug?” Osamu responds, pulling up a chair beside you, sliding another cup of coffee to his brother. Atsumu curses a reply while you tiredly remind them that their twins.

“Did ya guys go to that fastfood at three in the mornin’ again?”

“Oh, I was definitely eatin’ something at five AM,” Osamu mutters.

“Shut up, ‘Samu,” was the only thing you say as Atsumu confusedly looks between the two of you.


End file.
